


Crowning Glory

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU alive!Laura kink piece in which Bill discovers on Earth just how much he really loves Laura's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Glory

“The Captain holstered her weapon and approached the motionless body, nudging the shoulder with her toe before bending down to check for a pulse and finding a bullet hole in the man’s neck instead. She sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. It was going to be another beautiful summer weekend spent cooped up in the murder room.”

Bill paused in his reading to wipe the sweat from his neck and glance down at the adorable redhead nestled against his bare chest. She hummed inquisitively about her narrator’s break without leave and he chuckled.

“Laura, darling, I never thought I’d say this but your hair is incredibly hot,” he explained. 

She looked up at him, her green eyes flashing against the heat induced blush of her cheeks. 

“Oh, come on, Bill. You say it all the time. Every day, in fact,” she countered playfully. 

And indeed he did. In the three years since she’d led them to Earth and the remaining Cylons conjured up a cure for her cancer as some sort of epic thank you gift for not killing them all he’d been obsessed with the return of her red locks. She often said she was starting to feel like a closet door the way he marked its growth on her back with glee every week or so.

“Always so precise, Madame President,” he agreed, once again privately admiring the way the mid-afternoon summer sun transferred its gold rays into the red. “But right now I mean it’s like a thermal blanket. My chest is baking.”

Laura sat up slowly and stretched before gathering some of the hair in question between her fingers and using it to draw slow circles around each of Bill’s nipples. 

“I thought you liked the way my hair feels on your chest, Admiral,” she purred, now running it down the line of his stomach to the waistband of his shorts.

He groaned.

“Laura, I’m not kidding, if we do this here I’m going to die of heat stroke.” To punctuate his point he dramatically wiped his hand across his brow. 

She blew in his face playfully before jumping to her bare feet and taking the steps down from the cabin’s porch two at a time.

“Race you,” she called over her shoulder. Her giggles carried in the wind and Bill smiled to himself. He really should get around to asking Saul just how many years they’d taken off Laura’s age in the process of curing her cancer. 

“Woman’s gonna be the death of me,” he muttered while stowing the book and retrieving two towels from the basket near the door. 

By the time he got to the stream the former president of the Twelve Colonies had abandoned her tank top and shorts on the bank and was diving gracefully in and out of the water. He felt himself getting hard at the sight of her nipples glinting in the sun and then the shapely curve of her ass as she dove to the bottom yet again.

He’d removed his shorts and waded thigh deep into the water before Laura surfaced just feet away. She looked down at his burgeoning erection and raised an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Coming, Admiral?” 

“Not yet,” he growled before lunging toward her. She was ready, however, and her slick skin slipped through his fingers before he could get a good grip. He followed her wake to the large rock in the middle of the stream and watched as she clambered gracefully to the flattest part and laid back on her elbows. She splayed her legs shamelessly and ran a finger through the curls between her legs. 

“What were you saying about my hair, Admiral?” 

He shook his head. Laura Roslin somehow looked regal even while lewdly touching herself. 

It was Bill, however, who was in charge in just a few minutes, running his tongue through her folds and teasing her bud until she was squirming, pleading to come. He teased until she finally got annoyed and wrapped her long legs around his head so hard he might suffocate in her warmth. He finished the job to save his own life and he had to hold her hips tightly to keep her from falling into the water as she writhed and screamed. 

When she could finally speak, she shot him a look. 

“That wasn’t nice, Bill. You know how sensitive I am these days. I have half a mind not to let you frak me after that,” she harumphed. 

He climbed carefully on top of her, straddling her waist, and fingered the damp curls near her cheek before kissing her slowly. She groaned when he pulled away to kiss down her neck and was mumbling incoherently by the time he made it to her nipple. 

“That,” he said, pausing for a teasing taste, “is exactly why you are going to let me frak you, my little Cylon miracle.” He knew she was so ready to be filled she wouldn’t object to the term he’d coined to explain her almost animalistic appetite since getting well. 

True to the description, she growled, found his cock, and guided him inside without pretense. He frakked her slow as she rubbed her clit fast and she came after just a few thrusts. He kept going, knowing by now that she might be the only woman in the worlds who came several times before her man let loose. 

When he finally did he plopped down beside her panting, enjoying the feel of the hot rock on his back and the sun on his face. His peace didn’t last long. He heard a splash as Laura rolled into stream and felt a cool spray of water hit his body. 

He opened one eye to see her standing with water up to her breasts just a few feet away.

“We can’t fall asleep in the middle of the stream, Bill. Come on, soldier.”

He groaned, still trying to catch his breath, and rolled off the rock. Her arms were immediately around his shoulders and she looked up at him pleadingly. 

“Carry me?” 

He picked her up, thankful she was weightless in the water, and growled something about being the death of him in her ear. She was still giggling when he deposited her onto one of the towels before dropping down to join her. She kissed him and settled down into her favorite spot against his chest before promptly falling asleep. 

He stroked her hair, arranging the wet strands in a fan across his chest.

His last thought before joining her in sleep was that it really was his favorite feeling of all.


End file.
